Such protective goggles are known, e.g. as protective work goggles, from German Utility Model DE-GM 83 02 644. The known design satisfies exact professional demands.
In contrast thereto and especially in the area of sun glasses, there exists a demand for inclinable ear pieces on the one hand while, on the other, construction effort is to be kept as low as possible in view of manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the structure should be such that it results in a pleasing esthetic design.